Killian Jones
|friends=Emma Swan, Henry Mills, Regina Mills, Snow White, Prince David, Cora, Rumplestiltskin, Belle, Seven Dwarves, Granny, Jasmine, Aladdin |enemies=Black Fairy, Hades, Cerberus, Zelena (formerly), Flying Monkeys}} Killian Jones, better known as Captain Hook, formerly known as the Dark One, and briefly known as Prince Charles, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the fourth episode of the second season. He is portrayed by starring cast member Colin O'Donoghue and guest star Oliver Bell. He is the main reality version of Hook. Hook is based on the character of the same name from the play Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Would Not Grow Up, and the Disney film Peter Pan. ''Once Upon a Time'' Season 2 After the first Dark Curse is broken, Hook and Cora seek to find a way to travel to Storybrooke, the place that the Dark Curse sent all of the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest, as Hook wants revenge against Rumplestiltskin and Cora wants to reunite with her daughter. After Snow White and her daughter Emma return to the Enchanted Forest, Hook constantly switches alleigances, helping them collect a magic compass from the top of a Giant's Beanstalk, but then stealing an unconscious Aurora's heart in order to stay in an alliance with Cora. Although Emma and Snow return to Storybrooke, Hook uses a petrified magic bean to create another portal, so that Hook and Cora travel to Storybrooke as well. Hook shoots Rumplestiltskin's girlfriend Belle in the shoulder, causing her to fall over the town border and lose her memories, before Hook is hit by a car belonging to Greg Mendell. Hook recovers and tracks down Rumplestiltskin - who is looking for his son Baelfire - in Manhattan, and uses his poisoned hook in an attempt to kill Rumplestiltskin. Hook is kidnapped by Baelfire's fiancee Tamara and Greg, and he forms an alliance with them, giving them a powerless Regina for questioning. However, when Tamara and Greg obtain a doomsday device known as the Trigger, Hook chooses to realign his alleigances with Emma, Snow and the others and when Tamara and Greg kidnap Emma's son Henry, he uses a magic bean to sail his ship through a portal to Neverland with Emma, Snow, Rumplestiltskin, Regina and David. Season 3 Due to spending centuries in Neverland, Hook acts as a sort of guide for the others as they journey to rescue Henry from the clutches of Peter Pan. It is eventually revealed that Hook is in love with Emma, and although they kiss once, Emma claims not to love him back. When they return to Storybrooke, Pan casts a second Dark Curse which spreads across Storybrooke and whisks everyone back to the Enchanted Forest, including Hook. However, Emma and Henry manage to escape the curse, but Regina modifies their memories so that they forget all about everything that has happened in Storybrooke, with magic etc. Hook manages to go to New York when the third Dark Curse takes everyone back to Storybrooke, and convinces Emma to drink a memory potion that restores her memories. Due to her light magic, Emma is believed to be the one destined to defeat Zelena, also known as the Wicked Witch of the West, who wants Snow and David's unborn baby and second child in order to fuel a time-travel ritual. However, Regina is the one to break the curse and defeat Zelena. Although, after Rumplestiltskin kills Zelena, her life essence opens the time-travel portal, and eventually Emma and Hook are sucked into it. They manage to escape, returning to modern-day Storybrooke and bringing Marian with them. Emma learns that Hook gave away his ship for a magic bean to find Emma, prompting her to kiss him. Season 4 Hook makes a deal with Rumplestiltskin, revealing that he knows Belle doesn't wield the true Dark One's daggerand claims that he will keep silent about it if Rumplestiltskin helps him. Killian and Emma later go on a date, which is nearly ruined by Will Scarlet. Killian has his hand reattached for the date, although having parted with his hand back when he was a ruthless pirate, it starts to affect his behaviour and Killian gets rid of it by helping Rumplestiltskin against the Sorcerer's Apprentice, who Rumplestiltskin sucks into the Sorcerer's Hat. When Emma's powers become out of control, she decides to go to Rumplestiltskin for help. However, Rumplestiltskin uses this as a chance to power up the Hat with enough magic, although he fails to mention that the Hat would suck her in as well. Hook finds out what is happening and tries to stop Emma but he doesn't get to her. Emma decides not to get rid of her magic with some encouraging words from Elsa, who convinces Emma to accept that her magic is apart of her. Hook is glad that Emma is safe, although Rumplestiltskin retaliates his taunting by telling Hook that he has found a spell that will free him from the dagger's control, which requires the heart of someone who knew Rumple before he became the Dark One, in which the only person alive is Hook. He removes Hook's heart but tells him that he will use Hook to find enough magic to fuel the Hat, to which he says that after Hook has done that, Rumplestiltskin will kill him. Hook manages to trap all the fairies in Storybrooke. When the Snow Queen unleashes the Spell of Shattered Sight upon Storybrooke, Hook is not affected due to not having a heart. On Rumple's orders, Hook goes after Henry, but fails to catch him. The Spell is broken when the Snow Queen sacrifices herself after realizing what she has done. After Belle finds out about Rumplestiltskin's plans and banishes him from Storybrooke, Hook gets his heart returned by Emma, and Belle finds a way to free the fairies from the Hat. Hook manages to return Ursula's singing voice, which prompts her to abandon Rumplestiltskin, who has returned to Storybrooke with Cruella De Vil, and resurrected Maleficent. When Rumplestiltskin starts dying of the darkness manifesting in him, they get the Sorcerer's Apprentice out of the Hat, who exorcises the darkness out of Rumplestiltskin. However, Emma becomes the new Dark One. Season 5 After Emma vanishes into the Darkness, Hook attempts to summon her with the Dark One's dagger, but to no avail. Later, Hook and Henry free Zelena, who was masquerading as Marian the whole time, but she takes the Apprentice's wand in an attempt to return back to Oz. However, summoning a cyclone weakens her and allows Regina to take control, and they all go to the Enchanted Forest and locate Emma. They are later greeted by King Arthur and go with him and his knights to Camelot. In an attempt to get rid of Emma's darkness, they use Excalibur, but after Killian receives a fatal wound, Emma has no choice but to tether Killian to Excalibur, starting a whole new branch of Dark Ones. Six weeks after they arrived, they all return to Storybrooke with no recollection of their time in Camelot. When Emma asks if he still loves her, Hook insists that he "loved" her. Emma steals the cutlass Killian once physically taunted Rumplestiltskin with as the final ingredient to wake him up. Zelena finds a dreamcatcher with Killian's memories in it, and shows Killian, who discovers that he has become a Dark One. However, the darkness is taken out of Killian, resulting in Killian's demise. Emma tries to retrieve Killian's soul from the Underworld, but ultimately fails. However, Zeus returns Killian to Storybrooke. Killian, David, Snow and Zelena are briefly trapped in the Land of Untold Stories, but they all manage to escape. Season 6 Killian and Emma's "alone time" is interrupted when Hyde brings his fellow inhabitants from the Land of Untold Stories. When Emma's hands begin trembling uncontrollably, she tries to hide this from Killian, who gets upset due to her avoiding him. Killian offers to have Belle live on the Jolly Roger while Belle is avoiding Rumplestiltskin, and apologizes for shooting and trying to kill her. Emma later asks Killian to move in with her. Killian saves Belle from an attack by Jekyll, and unintentionally kills Jekyll which also results in Hyde's death. Killian is later entrusted with disposing of magic shears that can sever one's fate, but he secretly keeps them. He and Henry are eventually kidnapped by Killian's vengeful half-brother Liam, but they escape unharmed. While helping David learn who murdered his father Robert, Killian realizes that he was the one who killed him. Despite this revelation, Killian ends up asking Emma's hand in marriage and becoming engaged to her, although their relationship is strained when Emma learns that Killian kept the secret about Robert from her. Killian considers leaving with Nemo on the Nautilus, although his choices are taken away when Gideon traps him on the Nautilus before banishing the vessel to the Enchanted Forest, where they are attacked by a kraken. Hook, as well as Aladdin and Jasmine, travel to Hangman's Island where they find Ariel and defeat Jafar. Through one of Ariel's magical seashells, Killian manages to communicate with Emma that he has not abandoned her and that he is finding a way home. However, while using Blackbeard's magic bean, Hook finds himself in Neverland instead. There, he is abandoned by Blackbeard and chased down by Lost Boys, only to be saved by Tiger Lilyand Emma, who takes him back to Storybrooke. Despite being back together, however, Hook and Emma are interrupted in the middle of having "pancakes" by Snow, who is eager to plan the wedding. On the day of the wedding, Killian and Emma become husband and wife. As a family, they all sing together, until they are all consumed by the Black Fairy's curse, which sends Killian back to the Enchanted Forest. Desperate to get back to his wife, Killian collects a magic bean from the Beanstalk where he and Emma had their first adventure. After the curse is broken and Emma prevails, she and Killian become the town's sheriffs together. Season 7 Killian and Emma briefly reunite with an adult Henry in another realm, where Emma reveals that she and Killian are expecting a baby. The Killian from the Wish Realm initially tries to replace the original Killian, but decides against it when he realizes that Emma is pregnant, and allows Killian and Emma to return to Storybrooke. Later, with all the realms united under the "Good Queen" Regina, Killian and Emma attend the coronation ceremony, along with their infant daughter Hope. Alternate Timeline In the Enchanted Forest of the past, Hook and Emma visit Rumplestiltskin in order to find a way back, but they must also recreate the time that Snow and David met. Disguised as royalty, Hook and Emma go to David and Abigail's ball at King Midas' castle, but when Regina arrives, she has Emma captured. However, Emma manages to escape, and with the Black Fairy's wand they manage to return back to Storybrooke. Alternate Universe Killian works under Blackbeard's orders, until Henry arrives. Henry and Killian sail to the island where Emma is being held prisoner by Lily, and rescue her. But while Killian defends Emma and Henry from Snow and David, David manages to stab Killian through the back, which kills him. However, once the alternate universe is destroyed by Henry when he writes everyone back to the real world, this becomes undone . Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Pirates Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Captains Category:Male characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Resurrected characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Singing characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters introduced in 2012